El mar y el cielo
by Farariel
Summary: Haruka piensa sobre lo que siente por Michiru


El mar y el cielo  
Por Farariel  
  
Te mire ahí dormida, con ese vestido aguamarina, el cabello recogido sobre tus hombros de nieve, tus labios tono carmesí me seducían y sentí la grave necesidad de besarte, tan hermosa, tan perfecta, tan delicada como una rosa en primavera, tan única como cada ola del océano, tú, mi eterno destino por quien habría de dar mi vida si así fuese necesario.  
  
Bese tu hombro desnudo con suavidad, y te deje una rosa en tu almohada, necesitaba tomar aire fresco, y ver el eterno cielo, protector y protegido, mi elemento, estar conmigo misma, te amaba más que nada, pero todo había sucedido tan rápido... que...  
  
Diablos, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de meditar nada, todo había sido así desde que te vi por primera vez, desde que supe que el mar y el cielo al final terminan amándose extraños, sin compasión ni clemencia, porque al final tu siempre has sido el único destino del que había intentado huir.  
  
Tome mi Ferrari e inmediatamente salí lo más rápido que pude, huyendo de ti, de mi, de nosotras mismas, de todo; el viento en mi rostro golpeaba con furia y suavidad, movía mi cabello a su gusto, mientras que escuchaba como el auto pedía que le metiera una velocidad más para que acelerara.  
  
Al final, a través de la grisácea autopista, cruzando las curvas peligrosas del camino, llegué hasta donde te había visto por primera vez, aunque es probable que tú nunca sepas esto, llegué a esa playa que no quedaba a más de 5 kilómetros de la casa, era tu lugar especial, donde sueles escapar para olvidar tus penas.  
  
Ese día te miré ahí, con el vestido blanco sin mangas, el que te queda sobre las rodillas, llevabas el cabello atado como una niña, con una trenza llena de arena y sal, tu violín sobre la arena y tú, mojando tus pies con las olas, con ese brillo en los ojos que era de agua salada, más no del océano, así te vi por primera vez, tan frágil, tan delicada, y fue cuando supe que eras diferente.  
  
Yo estaba recargada en la barandilla, había bajado del auto solo por un momento de debilidad, para sentir el viento en mi cara, y descansar los ojos de la autopista, tal vez había sido una mala jugada del destino, unirnos como lo había hecho... es decir, te había visto un par de veces en el instituto, una chica solitaria, igual... igual a mi, a pesar de tu belleza, a pesar de tu talento, siempre solías estar sola, buscando la compañía de nadie, te había descubierto un par de veces mirándome, aunque también otras chicas lo hacían creyendo que yo era hombre, pero tú... tú, siempre tú.  
  
Debí saberlo, debí imaginar que algo tan hermoso suele ser peligroso, y sin embargo no me percate de ello inmediatamente; fui a tus exposiciones de arte, por curiosidad; para verte en tus momentos de gloria, pues habías despertado en mi la inquietud de conocerte un poco más, eras tan diferente a todas las chicas que había conocido en mi vida, eras dulce, e inteligente, y tan profunda como el mar, pero...  
  
Aun no sé que pensar sobre ello, quizás tu me buscabas solo por el deber que pesa en mis hombros, o porque no soportabas tanta soledad en tu trabajo, quizás no me amabas como yo te amé...  
  
No, a quien engaño, sé que me amabas Michiru, tanto como yo te amó ahora, porque lo que hay entre nosotras no se compara a nada, sé que tú trataste de protegerme de mi misma, del destino y de nuestro deber, y también sé cuanto te lastime cuando me negué a estar a tú lado, cuando renegué del hado y salí huyendo de tu lado... a penas era una niña jugando a ser dueña de mi vida, la verdad es que no era dueña de nada... de nada.  
  
Pero tú... mi amiga incomparable, mi compañera de aventuras, mi amante fiel; tú siempre estuviste ahí, para protegerme, para defenderme, porque tu habías despertado primero como guerrera, porque tu habías visto nuestro pasado, donde habíamos estado juntas, princesas de Neptuno y Urano, amantes desde antes de que el universo fuera como lo conocemos.  
  
Ay Michiru, el océano es tan hermoso cuando el viento está con él, refleja los colores del cielo, es como si el océano supiera siempre que es lo que pasa en el cielo, como tú y yo.  
  
La arena se entierra perezosa entre mis pies mientras el sol se oculta lentamente en el horizonte, el viento mueve mis cabellos como una suave danza, entonces siento una calida mano que aprieta la mía, y me sorprendo por esa presencia.  
  
Siento un peso en mi pecho y tus cabellos con aroma a sal se revuelven con el viento en mi cara, beso tu frente brevemente mientras aprieto nuestras manos, estás ahí, incluso cuando quiero estar sola estas ahí, en pensamiento o siendo tu misma, —Te amo Haruka— me dices después del tierno rocé de nuestros labios, a penas pasajero, —Y yo a ti— aprieto tu mano, mientras vemos como es que el sol desaparece en el mar, es que ahora es cuando comprendo que tu nunca te iras, nunca me dejaras y siempre estarás a mi lado, como el mar, al lado del cielo.  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Bueno, es mi primer fic de Haruka y Michiru, personalmente ellas me fascinan, y espero hacer más de estos, por favor, no sean malos y dejenme un Review si?  
  
Muchas Gracias  
  
Námarië Farariel  
fararielhotmail.com 


End file.
